


Olhe para mim

by BeeBacellar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeBacellar/pseuds/BeeBacellar
Summary: Severus sobreviveu, mas a sua dor era muito grande para suportar. Harry sabia em seu coração que faria qualquer coisa para ajudar o Mestre de Poções... Qualquer coisa.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Ameno dori me

**Author's Note:**

> Notas da história  
> Harry Potter e todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling e várias editoras. Eu não ganho nenhum lucro a não ser o prazer de escrever e dar vida aos meus sonhos loucos. Eu não tenho beta reader, portanto todos os erros são minha responsabilidade. Desde já, obrigada por sua presença.  
> É a minha primeira Yaoi, então peguem leve. Espero que gostem.
> 
> TW (aviso de gatilhos) A história pode conter gatilhos, então caminhe com cuidado ok? TEPT (stress pós-traumático, violência, cárcere, tortura física e psicológica) Então se você tem problemas com esses assuntos, caminhe com cuidado por aqui.  
> Todos os direitos reservados

****

**(Cap. 1) Capítulo 1 - Ameno dori me**

**OLHE PARA MIM**

**Por Debby Bacellar**

Dori me... Interimo adapare... Dori me.  
Ameno, ameno  
Lantire Lantiremo  
Dori me

***

Minha dor... Renova-me... Minha dor  
Ameniza, ameniza...

Liberta, Liberta-me  
Minha dor

***

— Olhe para... Mim. — a voz de Severus Snape ecoou rouca, engrolada com o sangue que descia pela sua garganta dilacerada pela mordida de Nagini.

Trêmulo da cabeças aos pés, Harry encostou a mão direita na garganta pálida, agora coberta de sangue vermelho e viscoso. O líquido era quente em sua mão, a viscosidade escorrendo por entre seus dedos. O seu aperto era insuficiente para parar o sangramento.

— Olhe para mim. — a ordem foi repetida, agora de forma mais clara e Harry não podia ignorar. Ele olhou para Severus Snape e se perdeu nos túneis escuros. Os olhos de obsidiana tremulavam em suas órbitas. Harry estava paralisado.

Snape viu os olhos verdes. Tão verdes. Como uma floresta em um dia ensolarado. Como uma esmeralda. Como a maldição da morte. Como os olhos de Lily.

Ele não poderia morrer sem cumprir sua missão.

Severus levantou a mão esquerda, a palma encostando-se à mão de Potter que estava em seu pescoço.

Harry se aproximou mais do homem pálido, manchado de sangue por toda parte. Não foi um feitiço, mas de repente, gavinhas de linhas prateadas saíam dos olhos, nariz e boca de Severus Snape. Harry sabia, eram as suas memórias.

Ele sentiu algo que parecia ser a magia de Snape pedindo permissão. Era uma sensação forte e ele imediatamente aceitou. Logo, os fios prateados entraram pelos olhos, narinas e boca de Harry e tudo foi instantâneo.

Harry viu com uma solidez assustadora todas as imagens que as memórias que Severus lhe passava.

Ele viu Dumbledore sendo tratado por Snape por causa da maldição do anel de Marvolo Gaunt, uma das Horcruxes de Voldemort, antes do começo do sexto ano de Harry em Hogwarts. Ele viu o quanto Severus lutou para manter Dumbledore vivo com um mix de feitiços poderosos de cura e poções, mas nada era suficiente. Ele só conseguira retardar o efeito e Dumbledore viveria no máximo por mais um ano.

Ver aquilo não era nada comparado com a sensação que assolou Harry naquele instante, e uma parte primordial de Harry sabia que aqueles não eram os seus sentimentos, eram os de Snape. Havia tanta dor, tanta tristeza, depressão, desalento, solidão. Harry sentiu amor por Dumbledore. Amor que não era dele. Era o amor que Severus sentia por Dumbledore. Amor de filho para pai. Amor que não media consequências. Ele faria qualquer coisa que Dumbledore quisesse ou pedisse.

Harry viu Severus em pé no meio de uma sala empoeirada, cheia de livros por todos os lados. Suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas com as de Narcisa Malfoy enquanto Belatrix cacarejava ao redor dos dois bruxos. Com a ondulação da varinha de Belatrix, fios dourados de magia em forma de 8 rodopiaram, apertaram seus braços entrelaçados e logo em seguida desvaneceu. Snape estava sendo obrigado a cumprir a tarefa de Draco, caso o loiro não conseguisse cumprir.

Harry sentiu então a incerteza de Snape. O terror. E então o inesperado aconteceu. Alvo Dumbledore pediu a Severus para matá-lo para poupar a alma do garoto jovem e impedir que sua própria morte fosse lenta e dolorosa.

Severus sabia que, por causa da maldição, Alvo sofreria muito antes de morrer. Ele perderia o controle de sua magia, de seu corpo e de sua sanidade antes que a morte o acolhesse no seu manto.

Ele negou, céus como ele negou. Harry ouviu o diálogo acalorado.

_"E a minha alma, Alvo? E quanto a mim?"_

_"É um favor, meu menino. É uma misericórdia. Não é assassinato. É uma graça"._

_"Como você pede isso de mim? Você sabe o que você significa para mim... Como você pode?"_

_"A sua alma Severus, estará livre desse encargo..." Alvo se aproximou do homem desesperado colocando suas mãos enrugadas no ombro do moreno._

_"Eu nunca conheci alguém como você. Você define a palavra redenção. Você foi aos maiores extremos para redimir um erro que cometeu em sua juventude, quando ainda era tolo e ingênuo, acreditando em grandeza e glória. Você pode repetir quantas vezes quiser, dizendo que se redimiu por culpa. Mas não é somente culpa, Severus. É amor, meu menino. Porque a sua capacidade de amar e de se prender a esse amor é maior do que qualquer coisa que eu já tenha visto. Uma alma como a sua, que já matou pelos motivos certos, não pode ser danificada. Não por ter misericórdia de um velho homem"._

_"Não, Alvo... Não peça isso para mim, por favor..."_ – Harry sentiu lágrimas quentes e amargas caindo dos olhos do Snape da memória e de repente percebeu que ele também estava chorando.

_Alvo enxugou as lágrimas com as mãos encarquilhadas._

_"Eu te imploro, meu menino. Você me chama de senil e tolo todos os dias, mas eu não quero chegar a essa condição de forma real. Faça isso por mim. Faça isso porque você me ama."_

_Severus chorou mais ainda, um som estrangulado saindo de sua garganta enquanto ele acenava positivamente aceitando o pedido do homem velho._

_Alvo o abraçou._

_"Obrigado, Severus. Você é e sempre será o filho que não pude ter..." Alvo sussurrou. "Eu só posso te pedir perdão por todas as coisas que permiti que você sofresse por causa do bem maior. Por aumentar mais ainda seu encargo, eu vou morrer cheio de arrependimentos, mas nada é pior do que saber que hoje você só está nessa posição porque não fiz nada por você quando você era mais jovem."_

_"Não é sua culpa..." Severus falou, a voz estrangulada pelas lágrimas._

_Alvo abraçou Severus mais forte._

Depois disso, Harry viu uma briga intensa entre Alvo e Severus.

_"Para que Voldemort morra, Harry tem que se sacrificar."_

_"Você o criou como um porco para o abate!". Severus gritou no rosto de Dumbledore. Harry podia sentir sua revolta, o sentimento de repugnância._

_"Você me usou. Espionei por você, menti por você, corri risco mortal por você. Supostamente tudo para manter o filho de Lily Potter vivo. Agora você me diz que ele TEM QUE MORRER!... "._

_Dumbledore não se abalou pela fúria do homem moreno. "Ora, isso é comovente, Severus. Você acabou se afeiçoando ao menino, afinal?"._

_Sem uma palavra dita, Severus levantou sua varinha e invocou seu patrono. A corça rodopiou o escritório de Alvo. Harry sentiu a nostalgia, o pesar, a tristeza e o vazio de Snape._

_"Todo esse tempo?" Alvo sussurrou. Um olhar de compaixão estampado em seu rosto._

_"Sempre." Severus respondeu._

_Com um rodopio de suas vestes, Severus saiu do escritório de Dumbledore. A magia descontrolada dele balançou os quadros pendurados por todos os corredores até que ele chegou às masmorras._

Logo Harry foi bombardeado com outras memórias de Snape. Elas tinham uma sensação mais antiga, como se viessem de eras de distância.

_Harry viu um menino pálido, magro e de cabelos lisos e pretos como carvão deitado na grama com uma menina ruiva, os cabelos vermelhos como chamas, seus olhos verdes fazendo contraste com a pele cor de creme._

_O coração de Harry acelerou. Com essa parte dele que ele ainda não sabia descrever, ele percebeu imediatamente quem era a pequena menina. Era a sua mãe, Lily._

_"Seus pais ainda estão brigando?". Ela perguntou ao menino Snape. A voz suave como sino de ventos,_

_"Sim, eles continuam brigando. Mas não vai demorar muito e logo terei ido embora para Hogwarts e não terei mais que ver tanto meu pai". Snape respondeu, o pequeno rosto franzindo numa careta que era uma reminiscência do seu eu adulto._

_"O seu pai não gosta de magia?"_

_"Ele não gosta de nada, Lils."_

A memória desvaneceu.

_"Eu não preciso de sua ajuda, sua Sangue Ruim!" Harry ouviu Snape gritar na direção de uma Lily adolescente._

_Harry viu toda a luz desaparecer dos olhos verdes de sua mãe. Ele ouviu enquanto Snape repetia em sua cabeça... 'É para o seu próprio bem... É para o seu próprio bem, Lils.'_

_O menino que sobreviveu viu o Snape adolescente em um canto escuro da masmorra aparentemente depois do incidente. Ele estava sentado, os braços enlaçando os joelhos. Ele estava chorando. Ele sabia que havia perdido a única amiga que já teve na vida para sempre._

Abruptamente, Harry voltou ao presente. A sensação era como estar dentro de um carro em alta velocidade que tem que frear bruscamente.

Rapidamente, o corpo de Snape entrou em foco. Havia muito mais sangue agora.

Snape arquejava, como se o ar não fosse mais suficiente.

Harry sentiu uma pontada em sua mente e de repente ele ouviu a voz de Snape dentro de sua cabeça.

_"Não há mais esperança para mim... Você sabe o que tem que fazer. Vá. E é melhor você vencê-lo seu moleque insolente."_

Então Snape estava fechando os olhos lentamente. Harry sentiu mais lágrimas caindo de seu rosto e uma constrição em sua garganta.

Hermione e Ronald entraram na sala decrépita da Casa dos Gritos.

— Temos que ir agora, Harry. — Hermione disse frenética.

E Harry foi. Ele foi determinado a vencer. Pelo mundo bruxo. Pela sua família perdida e agora também, por Severus Snape.


	2. Acordar

****

**OLHE PARA MIM**

**Por Bee Bacellar**

(***)

***

Então, esta é minha vida  
E ela não vai me derrubar  
Vá, eu decidirei  
Quem pode entrar e curar minha doença  
Queime-a em chamas  
Mate-a e mutile

Por que você não consegue ver que você precisa ser liberto?

***

Harry estava sentado na poltrona confortável que ele conjurara. Era seu ritual diário. Ele ia até St. Mungus para visitar Severus Snape há longos cinco anos.

Sim, Severus sobreviveu, mas estava em coma mágico. Os medibruxos não sabiam dizer se ele acordaria algum dia. Talvez nunca. Mas isso não impediu Harry de estar lá diariamente.

A reputação de Snape fora limpa. Ele era agora considerado um herói romântico quixotesco. Milhares de fãs de todo o mundo enviava cartas para ele. Minerva ficou responsável por organizar a correspondência do homem.

_"Harry Potter, nossa nova celebridade"._

A voz de Severus Snape rodopiou pela memória de Harry. Ele riu. Ah, se o homem dormindo pacificamente nos lençóis verde claro soubesse... Bem, Severus – como Harry o chamava agora – não poderia acusá-lo disso, já que o próprio era uma celebridade também.

Harry teve certeza que Severus recebesse sua Ordem de Merlin – Primeira Classe e todas as glórias e reconhecimento que os outros membros da Ordem receberam.

Ele recebera o perdão pela morte de Dumbledore também em um julgamento que Harry fez questão de ser justo.

O mundo bruxo devia a Harry e ele aprendera a cobrar corretamente seus favores.

Harry cruzou os joelhos, olhando para o rosto pálido. Os cabelos lisos, pretos, estavam bem tratados. A pele tinha um brilho saudável. Seu corpo foi corretamente cuidado e curado da subdesnutrição. O veneno de Nagini foi completamente extraído e o sangue do Mestre de Poções foi renovado.

Harry ficou surpreso quando os medibruxos descobriram que Severus ingeria mensalmente uma poção de inibição de libido. Eles disseram que pela quantidade encontrada agindo em sua corrente sanguínea, ele deveria estar tomando isso desde o final da adolescência.

Harry queria saber o motivo.

Aliás, Harry queria saber uma infinidade de coisas a respeito desse homem deitado, parecendo apenas estar dormindo. O peito subindo e descendo numa respiração profunda.

Harry estava pagando por todos os custos da internação médica de Snape. Era uma fortuna, mas Harry descobriu que era mais rico do que ele poderia um dia sequer imaginar. Dono do espólio Potter & Black, além de receber quantias obscenas de galeões de bruxos gratos, Harry tinha muito mais dinheiro do que ele poderia gastar em cinco vidas.

Harry sabia que seus amigos desaprovavam totalmente sua devoção cega à Severus, mas ele se sentia conectado ao homem como nunca esteve conectado a nada em toda a sua vida.

Tanta coisa havia acontecido ao longo daqueles cinco anos. Tantas dúvidas. Tantas descobertas.

Harry foi dedicado à Gina pelos dois primeiros anos, abitolado em sua obsessão por normalidade. O sonho parecia tão perto, ao alcance de seus dedos. Ele queria morar em uma casa com jardim e ter três filhos. Mas o sonho se desfez como papiro mergulhado em vinagre quando em uma noite de porre, Harry transou com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.

Foi sensacional. Seu corpo cantou enquanto Draco extraía prazer de Harry de todas as maneiras inimagináveis possíveis.

Harry precisou chegar a um consenso sobre sua sexualidade.

E ele descobriu que gostava de pessoas interessantes e inteligentes. O sexo da pessoa pouco importava. Ele era adepto de todas as tribos, cores e raças.

É claro que crescer havia ajudado Harry em suas conquistas. Ele era adepto da musculação e mantinha um corpo de músculos definidos. No rescaldo da guerra ele ganhara um pouco mais de altura. Ele nunca seria realmente alto, mas era considerado entre muitos um homem espetacularmente lindo. E Harry sabia como usar sua beleza em seu favor.

O noivado acabou. O sonho pitoresco parecia algo distante agora. Gina, pelo menos, não era uma pessoa amarga quanto se pensava.

Harry foi franco com ela e ela foi franca de volta.

Ela queria uma carreira, ao contrário de sua mãe cuja única obrigação era para a família, Gina não pensava em ter filhos tão cedo. Eles perceberam que não eram o que o outro precisava.

Eles mantiveram a amizade.

Harry era padrinho de um menino lindo, Hugo. Tão ruivo quanto seu pai e tão inteligente quanto a mãe, a criança de três anos de idade era um terror. Ligado na tomada 24/7. Harry costumava perguntar para o afilhado onde estava o botão que desligava ele.

Hugo respondia: "Meu botão quebrou, tio Harry.".

(***)

Teoricamente não havia nada fisicamente errado com Severus, o que fazia Harry mais preocupado. Se houvesse algo errado no âmbito físico, isso poderia ser consertado. Magia era uma coisa sensacional.

(***)

Harry estava andando pelo beco diagonal. O alarde da sua fama havia diminuído para um nível aceitável. Alguns bruxos ainda paravam para pedir fotos e agradece. Harry era educado o suficiente para ceder. Ele nunca gostou de ser famoso, mas aos 22 anos de idade ele aprendeu a ser inteligente.

As coisas eram o que eram. Ele poderia ficar revoltado com sua fama e indignado pela falta de possibilidade de ser normal ou ele poderia simplesmente aceitar a vida como ela era. Ele entendia a gratidão do mundo bruxo, mas sempre fazia questão de ressaltar que não fez nada sozinho. A vitória não era de um único homem. A vitória era de todos que lutaram – e de muitos que morreram em prol de uma causa justa.

Harry saiu pela parede de tijolos recebendo o ar frio de Londres em seu rosto. Ele estava mais uma vez indo para o seu ritual diário de visitar Snape.

Harry avistou o letreiro com o nome escrito em verde claro que dizia: Hospital St. Mungus para doenças e acidentes mágicos. Ele entrou no edifício, cumprimentou a recepcionista que já o conhecia de tantos anos e subiu até quarto andar para a ala de Danos Mágicos.

O curandeiro Hipócretes Smethwhyck, um velho senhor com um ar jovial, recebeu Harry no corredor com um sorriso no rosto.

— Olá Sr. Potter. — o curandeiro ajeitou seu jaleco verde claro e colocou sua varinha no coldre.

— Olá senhor. Alguma melhora hoje? — Harry fazia a mesma pergunta sempre que via o curandeiro de Severus. Era automático, mesmo que ele nunca esperasse uma resposta positiva.

Aquele dia foi diferente.

— Sim. — o curandeiro sorriu largamente, mostrando dentes tortos, mas brancos.

Harry demorou um minuto inteiro para processar a informação.

— Sim? — Harry perguntou atordoado.

— Sim, Sr. Potter. Hoje eu fui verificar o senhor Snape e percebi que ele tem reagido. Ele moveu as mãos e fez movimentos leves como corpo. O eletroencefalograma mágico mostrou atividades cerebrais e mudança de magia. É incrível. Um milagre.

Harry piscou os olhos espasmodicamente.

— O senhor acha que existe esperança dele acordar logo? — o coração de Harry tamborilava no peito.

— Mais do que esperança Sr. Potter, eu tenho certeza. — o curandeiro respondeu suavemente em um tom paternal.

Harry sorriu de forma ofuscante.

Adiantando-se, ele entrou no quarto de Severus. O homem parecia o mesmo para ele, dormindo pacificamente nos lençóis com desenhos em padrão de uma varinha com ossos cruzados.

Harry sentou na poltrona confortável que ele já pensava como sua e encarou a figura deitada na cama. Os cílios negros enormes faziam sombra na bochecha pálida, livre de barba pelos encantos de barbear diários que as medibruxas fazia todos os dias, juntamente com a limpeza do paciente.

O pescoço de Snape agora ostentava uma cicatriz rosada em relevo que se espalhava até o peito como teias de aranha. Os medibruxos ficaram abismados com a quantidade de cicatrizes mágicas incuráveis que o homem tinha. Havia tantas delas nas costas, na barriga, nas pernas.

Outra pessoa talvez sentiria repugnância ou medo. Harry só conseguiu sentir respeito quando os medibruxos mostraram as marcas rosadas para Harry explicando que eram cicatrizes mágicas – algumas antiguíssimas, outras nem tanto – para as quais ainda não havia cura conhecida.

Pelo menos de todas as marcas, uma não estava mais lá. O braço esquerdo agora era ilibado, livre de qualquer mácula. A prova incontestável que Voldemort se foi completamente.

Harry estendeu a mão para o seu próprio rosto e suspirou. Ele precisava se barbear. Hermione o repreendera naquele mesmo dia, perguntando se ele estava prestes a deixar a barba crescer para rivalizar com Dumbledore. Era um exagero, é claro. Sua barba estava apenas um pouco crescida, mas bem aparada.

Por algum motivo Harry se sentiu acanhado. Ele tinha o hábito de conversar com Snape, mesmo que não obtivesse nenhuma resposta, mas ele falava e falava sem parar sobre sua vida, suas conquistas, seus fracassos, sua rotina. Naquele dia, porém, ele não tinha nada para dizer, nada dele pelo menos.

— Vamos lá Severus... — Harry sussurrou. — Você é um homem forte, vai sair dessa. Você é tão teimoso quanto eu, eu sei disso.

Harry estendeu a mão e envolveu sua mão em torno dos dedos pálidos e esguios – que não tinham mais manchas de poções.

As unhas estavam bem aparadas e as cutículas bem feitas. Pelo menos St. Mungus estava fazendo valer a fortuna que Harry gastava aqui.

Harry arrastou sua poltrona para mais perto da cama. Ele estava cansado.

Sua última namorada – Kátia Bell, rompeu o namoro com ele uma semana antes. Ela era uma pessoa extraordinária, mas Harry não correspondeu às expectativas dela. Nunca era uma boa ideia namorar alguém que venerava a imagem do Menino Que Sobreviveu, ao invés de valorizar apenas quem Harry era como ser humano. Ele tinha uma infinidade de defeitos, mas por ser retratado como o queridinho da mídia, algumas pessoas se chocavam quando ele fazia algo fora do padrão imaginado. Katia foi uma dessas pessoas e, portanto, o relacionamento estava fadado a morrer.

Harry levantou a cabeça que ele tinha abaixado para encarar os dedos pálidos e olhou para o rosto de Severus.

Primeiro seu coração perdeu duas batidas, apenas para que no segundo seguinte voltasse a bater mais rápido que o Expresso Hogwarts.

Um par de olhos ônix encarou Harry, mas o rosto estava inexpressivo.

Harry engasgou. — Oh meu Deus! Severus?! — Harry chamou emocionado levantando-se como um foguete de sua poltrona confortável para se aproximar do Mestre de Poções. Os olhos do homem mais velho acompanharam cada movimento de Harry.

— Severus, você pode me ouvir? — Harry perguntou com a voz embargada de emoção.

Um tique dos lábios de Severus, quase um sorriso, fez Harry arfar.

— Eu tenho te ouvido por cinco anos, Potter, meus ouvidos funcionam muito bem, obrigado. — Severus falou com a voz extremamente rouca.

Harry jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou.

— Oh Merlin, é um milagre! — Harry falou enquanto uma lágrima fujona escapou por seus olhos verdes.

— Não existe milagre. — Severus falou com sua voz rouca como chocolate derretido. Harry suspirou. Se a voz de Severus, melíflua e hipnotizante era algo admirável antes, agora era simplesmente perfeita e sexy demais.

Harry piscou pelos pensamentos inapropriados. Desde que recebera as memórias de Snape, ele tinha pensamentos desviados a respeito do homem. A princípio ele se culpava, mas quando ele chegou a termos com sua bissexualidade, Harry conseguiu entender melhor de onde vinham os pensamentos. Severus Snape era um herói. Um herói mesquinho, sarcástico, mal intencionado e perverso, mas era um herói e um dos grandes.

— Eu vou chamar os medibruxos. — Harry sorriu novamente para Severus.

O homem arqueou lindamente uma sobrancelha negra.

— Pelo menos os incompetentes fizeram um bom trabalho. — Severus falou. Harry riu.

— Não os deixem ouvir você falando assim. Você nunca sabe o que eles podem colocar na sua sopa.

O olhar de Severus saiu de foco por um minuto. Sua mão livre subiu para tocar o estomago liso. Seu rosto franziu por um minuto em desgosto e uma expressão voraz o atingiu. — Droga Potter, eu poderia comer um hipogrifo agora. Porque você ainda está aqui? Vá chamar o curandeiro. — Severus falou de forma seca.

— Eu senti falta dos seus rosnados. — Harry sorriu novamente.

Com um último aperto de conforto nos dedos do mestre de poções, Harry soltou os dedos pálidos e foi chamar o medibruxo responsável por Severus.

Só depois de algum tempo Harry percebeu que Severus não soltou a sua mão, não gritou com ele, não o ofendeu e não surtou por ter um Potter guardando o seu leito no momento que ele acordou.

"...Eu tenho te ouvido por cinco anos..."

Parece que não apenas Harry conhecia Severus depois de receber suas memórias. Severus tinha cinco anos de informação pessoal de Harry Potter.

Harry estremeceu.

Era muita informação privilegiada. Ele só poderia imaginar o que um Sonserino – chefe de casa por tantos anos – faria com tudo isso.

No final Harry sorriu.

Severus o protegeu por tanto tempo – mesmo que por vezes ele cortava e fatiava Harry com palavras, sempre sabendo como tirar o jovem do sério. Mas o protegeu. Harry percebeu com uma onda de calor morno que ele não queria averiguar agora, que ele se sentia seguro com Severus Snape.

Não. Ele realmente não queria averiguar.

(***)


End file.
